Vajranoid
The Vajranoid is a cyborg that appears in the animated OVA GenoCyber. Created by the scientist Sakomizu, the Vajranoid was designed to be the ultimate psychic weapon, utilising vajra energy in combat that would allow it to interface with and control machines with greater reflexes than any human operator. It could even fuse with machines or even living tissue on a cellular level, making them a part of itself. History While the United Nations were preparing for complete global disarmament, not all nations agreed with this policy. The small nation of Karain opposed global disarmament and had begun invading surrounding countries, leading to intervention by the new United Force. The U.S. aircraft carrier Alexandria was ordered to approach Karain by sea and was equipped with a series of new F-30 fighter craft. As well as these fighters, the Kuryu Group had provided an experimental psychic weapon to field-test called the Vajranoid. During the Vajranoid's first test, a UN plane approached the Alexandria carrying a young girl with a cyborg body. This girl was, in fact, Elaine, who had become the psionic creature called GenoCyber and was responsible for the annihilation of Hong Kong. Elaine had been found on the Karain coast following an attack by the Aut Republic and was being brought to the Alexandria, but the Vajranoid sensed Elaine's immense vajra and considered her a threat. It attacked the small plane, causing damage and forcing it into a hard landing. The pilot was killed but Elaine survived, and Sakomizu was reprimanded by the captain for the Vajranoid's erratic behaviour. The Vajranoid was sealed inside the ship's laboratory, but communicated to Sakomizu via the lab computer, warning him that the ship had been invaded by a "foreign body". Later, while Elaine was roaming the ship, she found her way into the laboratory and the Vajranoid reacted to her presence, breaking out of containment and attacking her. Elaine transformed into GenoCyber and fought back, grappling with the cyborg. As the two adversaries made contact, the Vajranoid attempted to fuse with GenoCyber. GenoCyber tore off its own arm to prevent the Vajranoid's cells from spreading, throwing the assimilated arm into a ventilation duct in the ceiling. GenoCyber then unleashed a psychic attack that destroyed the Vajranoid's body, but its consciousness had survived the fight inside GenoCyber's arm. Following the incident, Sakomizu was reprimanded again for being unable to control the Vajranoid. While he was lamenting over what had gone wrong, the GenoCyber arm that the Vajranoid had infected broke into Sakomizu's quarters through the air duct. It scratched the word 'HELP' into the deck and Sakomizu understood what it was. He analysed the arm and then met with the other members of his team, asking for their help in rebuilding the Vajranoid. The team members agreed and they got to work re-energizing the Vajranoid, which then went about fusing with the Alexandria itself. Entering the engine room and killing the staff inside, the Vajranoid assimilated the ship's engine system and from there spread itself throughout the entire ship, assimilating the minds and bodies of the crew into its own being. Death Using her own immense vajra, Elaine was able to protect herself and Dr. Myra from the Vajranoid's assimilation. Walking out onto the ship's flight deck, they saw the extent of the Vajranoid's fusion with the ship. Sakomizu greeted the two and offered them to join with the Vajranoid as well as it made its way to Karain, intent on destroying everything. Elaine transformed into GenoCyber, killed Sakomizu and proceeded to fly all over the mutated vessel. When she reached the engine core, GenoCyber unleashed a massive psychic blast that destroyed the Vajranoid and the entire ship, save for Myra who was the sole survivor. Category:Anime Deaths Category:GenoCyber Category:Cyborgs Category:Monsters Category:Killers Category:Died In Battle Category:Death by Psychic Attack Category:Torn Apart Category:Death by Explosion Category:Transformed Characters